


World Domination

by MiraculousPenta



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousPenta/pseuds/MiraculousPenta
Summary: This is different from any Maribat fic you have ever read, TRUST ME.😏😏😏😏
Kudos: 14





	World Domination

**Author's Note:**

> Names are not real:  
> Cat Robinson is @sunflowers-and-mooncakes  
> Becca Rose is @miraculouslycurious  
> Mel Lydia is @alittlemelody716  
> Vi Robinson is @charme-de-malchan  
> Ria Brooks is @blondie-4404  
> Meg Wilson is @eggadoodle  
> Nyx Chaos is @nyx-in-line  
> Go check them out cuz they are awesome people! (Those are their Tumblrs)

Twitter, Instagram, Facebook, Tumblr, and literally every social media platform, was blowing up. Six of the most famous people in the world had just been seen walking out of a coffee shop, TOGETHER. These people had included; The Robinson sisters, Cat Robinson, the world's best fashion designer and Vi Robinson, world renowned chef, Becca Rose, an incredible actress, Mel Lydia, a talented photographer, Ria Brooks, author of multiple bestseller books, and Meg Wilson, an intelligent travelling teacher. But that was not the main reason people were going crazy. It was their t-shirts. 

Their t-shirts were dyed in ombre white to pink with the famed bat symbol from DC Comics on their chest, surrounded by flowers. At first, people hadn't thought much about it. They thought that it was a sign to show their support of DC. That is, until a Maribat fan had tweeted: **** **** ****

People were quick to google what in the world Maribat was. To their surprise, it was a crossover fandom, a crossover fandom of DC’s Batman and Disney’s Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir to be exact. It wasn’t as big as the Batman or Miraculous fandom themselves, but it was by no means small. With over 1600 works on Archive of Our Own, this fandom had blossomed ever since it appeared 36th on Tumblr’s Top 2020 Ships. It was honestly sad how much hate this fandom was receiving. It was, is, a very supportive community with tons of amazing writers that had written plenty of equally amazing fics. 

Most fans of these famed people had been curious and started reading a fanfiction or two. Oh, how big of a mistake had that been. They became hooked. And as many members of this fandom say; ‘This fandom is a wormhole that once you get in, there is no way out.’ More people became members of this fandom and it grew enormous overnight. In a week, these six people announced that they would be doing an interview together. The interviewer, known as Nyx Chaos, was also famous. 

“So, there is a rumour that the six of you are a part of the ‘Maribat’ fandom, can you all confirm this?” Nyx asked during the interview. Meg said her signature “Heck yeah!” while others agreed with various ways of saying yes. Along with that, Becca also added, “It’s the reason we met actually.” 

“Yes,” Mel continued, “When we started getting famous, we ditched our false names in a discord server we were all in.” 

“I remember saying something along the lines of ‘I knew your writing style was familiar’ when Ria said her name,” Cat laughed as well.

“I have two questions,” Nyx said, “One, did the other people in the server immediately believe you or did they ask for some proof? Two, if that were true, how did word not get out sooner?” 

“Easy,” Vi stated, “These people are not idiots nor tabloids. They immediately asked for proof. We live streamed on discord, took selfies, and showed them our IDs, mostly our passports.” 

“As for the second question,” Ria followed up, “We have known our server members for a long time, we treat each other like friends and family.” 

“Aw, that’s sweet. However, I have a couple of questions once more,” the mischievous glint in Nyx’s eyes when she said that did not go unnoticed by our stars. 

“Does the server have a member with the tumblr page @nyx-in-line who is often joked as ‘the Goddess of Night”? Is there a member who people often joke as ‘the Princess of Innocence’? Does Becca often offer to make custom chibi artwork for anyone who wants to?” It didn’t even take the six thirty seconds to guess what Nyx was implying. 

“NYXIE?!!” Becca’s voice rang loud and clear. 

Nyx laughed, “The one and only.” It was safe to say that all seven had dissolved into laughter and giggles as they hugged each other. 

The Maribat fandom grew even larger. Cat started a Maribat line, Ria published a Maribat book which soon to hit the top charts, Vi had created a new sweet and sour dish - she named it Daminette because Marinette is sweet and Damian is a brooder like his father - Nyx talked about Maribat a lot on her show, Mel took multiple pictures with all the ship aesthetics, and Meg had students submitting Maribat fanfiction when she assigned them to write stories. Best of all, Becca got a part in a new movie. This is not surprising as she is an actress, however, after news had got out that Becca was casted, Disney and DC had announced they were doing a collaboration. They confirmed that Becca was casted as Marinette from the Miraculous Universe, and the name Batman had slipped. Fans went wild.

Maribat has officially taken over the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This was soooooooo fun to write. Thanks to @lovemidnighteclipse12 and @m3owww for beta reading it for me!
> 
> XOXO  
> ~𝓔𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓷


End file.
